


Sex Sells...Apparently

by baloobird



Series: Ace Irondad and Spiderson [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Acephobia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Starker, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Asexual Tony Stark, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Sex Talk, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, press event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/pseuds/baloobird
Summary: With the launch of Stark Industries' first-ever self-driving car just a few weeks away, Pepper is a guest on a late-night talk show to promote the product. Sure, the show isn't known for having "family-friendly" content but if all she's doing is promoting a vehicle, then she has nothing to worry about.Because she's there to talk about a car, andnotabout her husband who's recently come out as asexual.Or why she would ever "settle" for being in a sexless marriage.Right?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Ace Irondad and Spiderson [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750639
Comments: 38
Kudos: 377





	Sex Sells...Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I couldn't get this idea out of my head and now it's here lol, I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> ***Trigger Warning: There's a lot of talk about sex and sex jokes (nothing graphic) plus some acephobia so please be careful 💜
> 
> Also wanna give a big shoutout to [canonismybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonismybitch) for helping me out with this, thank you my good friend!!!

“Pep, I want to go with you -”

“Tony, I can tell by the look on your face that you’d rather get hit by a bus, and if I’m being honest, same here.”

The couple is in their en suite bathroom, with Tony leaning against the doorway as he watches his wife put on some jewelry, finishing off her look before she heads to the film studio.

That’s right. Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, is going to be on TV.

In just a few short weeks, the company will be releasing their first-ever self-driving car and the publicist for SI has scheduled the businesswoman to be a guest on a late-night talk show to promote the product.

Much to Pepper’s annoyance.

“But I feel bad that you gotta do something you don’t wanna do,” Tony says, crossing his arms in front of him, “At least if I’m there, we’ll be in misery together.”

A smile escapes the woman as she puts on her earrings, “Yes, but I’d rather be in misery alone if it means you don’t have to be. Besides, Peter’s staying over, you don’t wanna leave him home alone, do you?”

“He’s sixteen, he’s just gonna be sitting in front of the TV the whole time anyway.”

“Then you can sit in front of the TV with him.” Pepper takes a hesitant breath, picking out a gold bracelet from her jewelry box, “Besides, you know how she is, you’ve seen her show,” she says lowly.

Oh, Tony knows all right. The show his wife is about to make an appearance on isn’t exactly known for family-friendly entertainment.

And why would it be? _Live! with Kelsea Brinkley_ comes on every night at 12:30, well past when kids go to sleep and into the realm of television where anyone can say about whatever the fuck they want.

Which Kelsea Brinkley takes full advantage of in the most non-asexual way possible.

“Babe, I’m ace, not a prude -” 

“I know but I know you don’t like it all the same. I don’t want you to be somewhere where I know you’ll be uncomfortable.” Pepper fits the clasp of her bracelet around her wrist before looking up at her husband, “Don’t deny it, I know you too well.”

“I mean I know I won’t like it but that doesn’t mean I won’t have a completely bad time either. Me and Pete just make fun of everyone anyway.”

“Oh my God, if you think for one second that he’s coming with -”

 _“No,_ I’m not that heartless,” Tony says with a smirk, walking over to his other half as she picks out a necklace, “Why’d you even agree to this thing?” he starts, leaning against the vanity, “It’s not like we need the press -”

The other Stark cuts him off with a groan, “I didn’t at first but Haley was adamant. If I get on a talk show, it could attract younger people, increase sales, blah blah.”

“So she chose the most raunchy show on the air to promote a _car._ What the hell does Haley know anyway -”

“She’s been our publicist for six years, I value her opinion. That show has the highest ratings in late-night.”

“Yeah, ‘cuz Chelsey -”

_“Kelsea -”_

“Whatever,” Tony says, rolling his eyes, “‘Cuz _Kelsea_ talks about sex for ninety percent of it, and as we all know, people are horny motherfuckers.”

That elicits a laugh out of both of them, “Can you help me with the necklace before I have mascara running down my face?” the CEO says, snickering as she settles down.

Tony takes the gold chain and obliges, standing behind her as his fingers struggle with the tiny clasp, “You look beautiful tonight,” he says, smiling at the other in the mirror before finally connecting the piece of jewelry around her neck.

“Thank you,” she turns to her husband, returning the grin only for it to fall, “I wish I was dressed up for _you_ and _us,_ instead of this stupid show -”

“How ‘bout we do something for ourselves for tomorrow night? Go to dinner, walk to that one fountain in the park you love so much.” Tony gently wraps his arms around his wife’s torso, the material of her red dress silky against his fingertips as he playfully spins her in a circle in a half-assed attempt at a dance. 

“The night will be ours,” he says, voice dripping with suave.

Another giggle escapes the businesswoman, “Now you got me over here wishing for a time machine -”

“Don’t tempt me now,” the billionaire says with a smile, “Without any supervision, me and Peter might accidentally build our own DeLorean.”

“Don’t tempt _me_ for wanting to use it,” Pepper says, giving her spouse a tight squeeze before letting go, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“If anyone asks, we do it all night every night, like clockwork.”

“Y’know, even if you hadn’t come out, I still don’t think people would believe it,” the woman says with a chuckle, “I’m just gonna go in, say good things about the car, and come right back here, no dillydallying.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony stops her on her way to the door, “You sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“Positive.” His wife seals their conversation with a kiss, his lips shimmery with her residual lip gloss, “It’s gonna be fine, I’ll have Happy with me. This is just really out of my element, y’know?”

“You’re gonna do great,” the mechanic says with a reassuring smile, “You’re gonna sweep everyone off your feet.”

“I hope it’s as easy as it sounds.”

Tony walks his wife out of the bathroom and to the elevator, giving her a goodbye kiss before the doors close.

_It’s just some interview for PR, nothing big or fancy._

_Nothing at all._

-

“Mr. Stark, why are we watching _Two and a Half Men_ right now?”

“Eh, it’s something to watch until Pepper comes on.”

“But it’s literally the worst show on TV.” 

Tony and Peter are slouched on the couch in front of the TV, three empty boxes of pizza stacked at the corner of the coffee table in front of them, looking on at this horrendous sitcom until the redhead herself pops up on TV.

“Yeah, but it’s either this or hearing someone talk about handbags on the Home Shopping Network,” the billionaire says, “At least we’ll get a laugh outta this one.”

“But we’ll be laughing for different reasons.”

“And that makes it more fun.”

The two heroes continue watching the show for the rest of the allotted time, laughing at these awful characters and their “plights” of going more than one day without sex.

“Do people actually relate to this?” Peter asks, “Like do some people just have overactive sex drives like how some people have overactive bladders?”

Tony snorts, probably the loudest one he’s ever done, saying between bouts of laughter, “If that’s a real thing, then they definitely have it. Most men in these damn shows have it.”

“It’s sad, honestly.” The teenager turns to his father figure, “Imagine going your whole life focusing on sex -”

“And _only_ thinking about sex,” Tony finishes, “No hobbies, can’t concentrate on work, can’t even hang out with friends, it’s just sex, sex, sex.” He reaches for his half-full beer on the end table next to him, “What a pity,” he says, taking a swig.

“But like every show does this. The man can’t get enough sex and his wife is never in the ‘mood’, it’s sexist for both of them.” After a brief pause, the spiderling asks, “Am I overthinking this?”

“Probably but you’re right,” the billionaire says with a smirk, “Not to mention the amount of times someone’s told to get laid just ‘cuz they’re in a bad mood.” He points at the TV, “Like this damn episode.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “‘Cuz sex solves _everyone’s_ problems, don’tcha know.”

“Yep,” Tony sighs, taking another swig of his beer, “Consider this prep for that talk show we gotta watch.”

“Why couldn’t Pepper just get on a daytime show, more people will see the promotion anyway.”

“Maybe this one’s a test run.”

They watch on as the episode ends, laughing at scenes they’re not supposed to laugh at, and groaning at all the sexual innuendos. 

Peter curls into his father figure’s side, “Look at that," he says sarcastically, "Sex saves the day again."

“Tune in tomorrow and be sure to catch them doing the same shit, only worse,” Tony jokes, “Because knowing this show, they’ll somehow make it worse.”

“Which is honestly impressive,” Peter says.

Once the credits roll and the next episode starts, the older genius grabs the remote from the end table, turning the channel just in time for the announcer to shout, “It’s _Live! With Kelsea Brinkley!_ Here is your host, Kelsea Brinkley!”

“Why do they say her name twice?” Peter asks, grabbing a blanket that’s draped over the back of the couch, “They do that for like every talk show.”

“To boost their egos probably,” Tony says. 

The boy then says as he drapes the afghan over their laps, “I betcha five million dollars she’s gonna make a sex joke within the first ten seconds.”

“Even if you did have the money, I still wouldn’t take that bet,” the mechanic quips, wrapping an arm around his kid.

The woman herself then walks onto the stage, her short blonde hair bobbing with her sashaying footsteps complete with her sparkling black dress moving side to side.

She waves and flashes a too whitened smile until the applause dies down, and that’s when she starts her monologue, “How’s everybody doing tonight?”

More cheers erupt from the crowd, the host responding with more smiling and waving at the audience. “And me?” Kelsea scoffs, “I’d be a lot better if my hooker showed up on time, y’know what I’m saying?”

The father-son duo groan as laughter explodes from the audience. “There it is,” Tony says.

His protege chuckles, “I would’ve won.”

“Glad I didn’t take the bet,” the older man snorts, nudging the tyke as the monologue continues.

“I mean, how _hard_ is it to be punctual, pun intended,” Kelsea says, continuing after the crowd dissipates from additional laughter, “All I wanted was a quickie before the show and he shows up five minutes before we’re on the air. I mean, I’m good, but _I’m_ not even that good.”

“Thanks for those mental images,” Peter mutters, cringing at the audience's praise, “She’s like the female version of _Two and a Half Men.”_

“Y'know what they say, kiddo,” his father figure says, “Sex sells.”

“Sex is stupid.”

Tony barks out a laugh as the talk show host continues, but the absurd accuracy of what his kid said has caused him to lose attention to what’s being shown on TV.

And he’s _not_ complaining.

It’s not that Tony gets completely uncomfortable whenever sex is mentioned. All of his favorite shows are about sex in one way or another and he watches them just fine. 

Of course if a joke is taken too far or people get graphic with it, he doesn’t like it but regardless of sexuality, does _anyone_ really like that?

And while yes, Pepper was right in not letting her husband join her but it’s not so much as he’ll get uneasy, but constantly hearing someone talk about sex is just…tiring.

Yeah, that’s the word.

He and the kid both are simply _tired._

The opening monologue continues for what feels like forever but it eventually ends, finishing off with a rundown of who will be on the show tonight: a famous actor, a comedian.

And the CEO of Stark Industries.

Peter groans, “She’s mentioned last, we gotta wait through the whole fucking show.”

“Don’t lose hope,” the scientist says, nudging his kid, “Maybe they just mentioned everyone out of order.”

“Hopefully.”

-

They didn’t.

After forty minutes of keeping the TV muted so the heroes’ ears won’t bleed, Pepper Potts is finally introduced. Cheers and applause behind the camera are heard as the businesswoman walks to the stage, waving at the mob of people before sitting in a chair next to the host’s desk.

“Miss Potts,” Kelsea starts, her elbows propped up onto her desk while she looks at her guest with interest, “You look _ravishing_ tonight.”

“Careful now, she’s taken,” Tony murmurs jokingly.

 _Half-_ jokingly.

The CEO’s cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, glancing at the whistling crowd before turning back to the woman in charge, “Why thank you,” she says, looking flustered, “And it’s, uh, _Mrs._ Potts now.”

“Didn’t you guys get married like last year?” Peter asks, head turning to look at the older man.

“A year and a _half_ ago,” Tony says, struggling to keep the annoyance out of his voice, “Did no one do any ‘homework’?”

“They’re too busy having stupid sex with hookers,” his mentee grunts.

They watch on as Kelsea says, _“Ooooh,_ we know who wears the pants in this marriage, am I right, guys?” She smiles at the crowd as they break out in applause and cheers, making Iron Man’s stomach churn.

“No, no, no,” Pepper says, using her hands in a “cut off” motion to attempt to stop the noise. When everyone settles down, she continues, “No, I just kept my name after I got married, that’s all. I was already in the public eye, you see, and it’s just easier to keep my name and attach a ‘Mrs.’ onto it than possibly confuse people by changing it to ‘Stark.’”

“And Iron Man was okay with that?” Kelsea asks, her face sporting a surprised look.

“Why wouldn’t you be okay with that?” Peter says, “What the hell did she mean by that?”

“Just trying to make me look bad, not the first time,” his mentor responds, taking a longer swig of his beer. He’s trying to remain neutral but he’s just getting more and more annoyed.

Pepper then answers, her face showing that she also wasn’t expecting that question, “Of course he was, he supported me for whatever decision I made with my name.” 

_“Aww,”_ the talk show host says, almost in a mocking manner, “That’s so sweet of him.”

“Yeah, yeah he is, he’s a good guy,” the businesswoman concludes with finality, a hint that she wants to get on with this thing already.

_You and me both, babe._

“So, how is Mr. Tony Stark?” Kelsea asks, leaning forward with curiosity.

“Oh, he’s great,” the guest responds, “He wanted to tag along but he’s busy looking over every nook and cranny to make sure the cars are perfect for their release. It’s insane how much time was spent on this and now it’s almost here.”

The other woman cackles in the fakest way possible, “Crazy how time flies, huh?”

“You’re telling me,” Pepper says, giggling nervously, “So the car, I’m really proud of what we’ve created, this can help people who are visually impaired or -”

“So, _how_ are you and your husband doing?” Kelsea asks, cutting her off, “Because since he came out as-as, uh, what’s the word -”

 _“Asexual,_ yes,” the businesswoman says sharply.

From the penthouse, Tony feels a chill go down his spine, “Oh no.”

“What?” Peter questions.

“Uh,” the man tightens his grip on the boy, ruffling his hair to keep the normalcy, “I think some comments are about to be said that I don’t want you to hear.”

The web-slinger looks up at him, eyes widening as everything clicks, “No, she wouldn’t be that stupid, she’d get canceled so fast -”

“I don’t know, kid, you know her content.”

“Welp, if she’s about to say some shit, you’re not listening to it alone.”

“Pete -”

“Don’t let me use my sticky power on you, I’ll do it.”

Tony has no time to argue, wanting to keep his ears open for the blonde’s response.

“Yeah, um, _a-sexual,”_ Kelsea drawls, “So it doesn’t seem like you guys are doing…anything.”

“Bitch,” Peter spits.

Tony smiles at the tyke, “I can take it, bud, it’s fine.”

“Just because you can take it, it doesn’t mean it’s fine.” 

Pepper’s eyebrows raise to her hairline, “I’m sorry, but is that relevant to the car?” she says, releasing a chuckle to block her confusion.

“C’mon, Mrs. Potts,” the hostess snarks, “I’m only asking because the people want to know -”

“All the same, I prefer to keep my personal life _personal._ Me and Tony are fine, I’d rather talk about the car -”

“Did you already know that your husband was the, uh, the ‘A’ word?”

 _“Asexual,”_ Pepper snaps, “And yes I did, I’ve known since well before we got married.”

“Wait, _really?”_ Kelsea asks, visibly shocked, “Why?”

“Why what?”

Both heroes groan as they continue watching this pathetic excuse of an interview. 

“I feel an acephobic comment coming,” Peter says, rolling his eyes, “It’s not even spidey sense, it’s ‘asexy sense.’”

Tony finally finishes off the beer, wanting to get another one but he can’t peel his eyes from the TV, “So that’s why I feel it too, huh?” he says, trying to keep his growing anger at a minimum.

His intern wraps his arms around the older genius, giving him a heartfelt squeeze, “Pepper doesn’t deserve this.”

“That she doesn’t,” the billionaire says, releasing a sigh as his temper rises.

The interview - more like an interrogation at this point - continues, with Kelsea elaborating on her question, “Why are you subjecting yourself to that? You are a beautiful woman as you probably already know -”

Pepper looks unamused, “Uh-huh -”

“You can absolutely find someone, I have faith. Why settle for a sexless marriage when you can walk out in someone’s arms _tonight?”_

_I’m gonna throw up._

The businesswoman is simply stunned, remaining stoic despite the offensive line of questioning, but Tony notices something.

While his wife is being professional, he can tell how angry she looks. He can see it in her eyes, the way her breathing becomes more exaggerated with the heaves in her chest.

The man knows it’s a bad time to smile but he does anyway. Knowing that his other half is just as upset by this as he is, it makes him feel proud, _validated_ even. He feels his stomach being squeezed by his kid, adding another layer of love and acceptance.

The talk show host turns to the audience, raising her voice, “What do you guys think, she’s got another chance, doesn’t she?”

Another bout of cheers and whistling, the only saving grace is the sound isn’t as loud as it was at the beginning of the interview.

But that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“People fucking suck,” Peter exclaims while chucking his empty soda bottle at the TV in anger, the plastic bouncing off the screen before rolling mindlessly on the hardwood.

Tony has thick skin no doubt, he had to have thick skin after coming out as asexual. He, a man in his forties revealing a piece of himself that’s still seen as “taboo” in today’s society.

A grown man with no sexual attraction? A grown man with no desire to _have sex?_

What fucked up kind of witchcraft is that?

And of course, while the billionaire received support from the asexual and LGBT+ communities, he has had more than his fair share of hate, acephobia, and dare he says it, _misogynistic claims_ for not pursuing a sexual relationship with his significant other.

Because what kind of man doesn’t “please” his wife?

So what Kelsea Brinkley said is nothing new, but he’s especially angry now since Pepper is caught in the middle, cornered into a line of questioning that’s obviously causing her distress.

And judging by the sudden close-up camera shot of the CEO, this was all a setup. Everyone on this show wanted to make Pepper out to be an unsatisfied wife wanting to drag her husband’s character through the mud.

Tony wishes more than anything to be in that audience, to give “Chelsey” and all those assholes a piece of his mind.

“Happy’s there, remember that,” Peter whispers, “I’m sorry.”

His father figure sighs frustratingly, “Comes with the territory, bud, I just hate you gotta hear it. This doesn’t exactly encourage _you_ to come out, does it?”

“I mean…yeah, no, it doesn’t,” the spiderling says, snorting despite himself, “But I’m not famous though, I wouldn’t be dealing with it like this.” He curls back into the other’s side, wrapping his arms around him once again, “At least now you can cancel her.”

Tony snickers at that, his hand that’s not holding the boy is rubbing along the tyke’s arm, the physical contact the only thing seemingly keeping him sane. They stare at the TV, shocked at hearing the other Stark’s answer.

“What is this?” the CEO says, her tone surprisingly calm.

Kelsea shrugs, her fake smile dwindling, “Uh, I’m just asking questions. The world is waiting for _your_ response.”

“Uh-huh,” Pepper says, nodding slowly. She looks to the side, somewhere off camera before glimpsing at the crowd, soon turning back to the hostess, “I’m done.”

The other’s face falls drastically, “What?”

“You heard me.” The redhead takes her mic off the collar of her dress, talking directly into it thus making the audio much louder than before, “For anyone who wants to know, I’m gonna go home, put on my owl pajamas, and spend the night in my _husband’s_ arms. Thank you.” She puts the mic on the desk before getting up, the studio silent sans the taps of the woman’s heels and the host’s calls falling on deaf ears.

Back home, the heroes’ mouths drop to the floor, neither having said a word since Kelsea hurriedly shouted that they’re cutting to a commercial break.

Not even an ad for erectile dysfunction can break them out of their stupor.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asks after a few moments, “Can she do that?”

“Well…she just did.”

The two of them keep the TV on that same channel, curious for what the show will do for the next ten minutes of now completely open time. Tony tries to call his wife but no answer, same for his bodyguard but Happy does send a text with “She needs a minute, she’ll see you at home.”

“Is that a good thing or bad thing?” the armored hero mutters, putting his phone on the end table.

“I think it’s a good thing,” Peter replies, pulling away from his mentor and now facing him with his legs crossed, the blanket still pooling in their laps, “Both of you have every right to be angry about this. It wouldn’t surprise me if other people got upset too - wait a minute!” 

Tony gives the child a confused look, watching him grab his phone and pull up some app, probably some social media, “Holy shit!” the spider-boy says.

“What? Should I be scared?”

“No, you’re trending.” The intern holds the phone up to the other’s face, said man grabbing it and scrolling through the Twitter trending topics.

_Pepper Potts_

_Kelsea Brinkley_

_#KelseaBrinkleyIsOverParty_

_Tony Stark_

_#TeamIronMan_

“Already?” Tony says, eyes broadening in astonishment, “The show’s not even over yet, this shit _just_ happened.”

“The power of celebrities, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, grinning from ear to ear as he takes back his phone, “Told you she’s gonna get canceled.”

The mechanic leans back against the couch cushion, taking in the past ten minutes or ten years, “Shit!”

“This is insane!” Peter looks up at his hero, “Mr. Stark, you’re an ace icon now.”

“Oh my God -” the scientist cuts himself off with a laugh, “What the fuck is that?”

“Well, you’ve always been an ace icon but now more people are finally starting to see it.”

“You kids and your ‘icons’, nothing’s changed.”

“That’s what you think,” the boy says with a smug grin, “It wouldn’t surprise me if her ratings go so far down the toilet that they’d _have_ to cancel the show.”

“We're not that lucky,” Tony says with a chuckle, turning to the TV to see the show back on the air.

With nothing more than a neutral closing statement from Kelsea Brinkley, saying to tune in tomorrow for more guests that the hero has already forgotten the names of before it cuts to more commercials.

“Well, that was boring,” the teen says.

The man can’t help but beam, “Amazing how fast someone’s personality changes when things don’t go their way.”

“Canceled for _life.”_

The duo snigger as FRIDAY announces, “Pepper Potts is here and on her way up.”

“How’s she doing, FRI?” Tony asks, getting up to wait for her by the metal doors.

“She’s been better, sir.”

_Yep, kinda figured._

Pepper walks onto the floor, sporting an expression that shows both anger and exhaustion.

And immediately leans into a hug from her husband.

“Honey, you were amazing,” Tony says, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’m glad it was me instead of you. Babe, I don’t know what’s gonna happen -” 

“Pete already showed me. According to the kid, _Chelsey_ is ‘canceled’ whatever the fuck that means.”

“Wait, really?” Pepper takes a step back to look at her spouse, “It moved that fast?”

“Apparently,” the billionaire says with a smug grin, “I don’t know what this’ll do for the car launch.”

“Well, it’s what we always say, ‘There’s no such thing as bad press.’ But I’m not worried about that, I’m worried about _you_ -”

“I’m fine,” Tony says firmly, taking her hands in his, “It’s nothing I haven’t heard before -”

“Oh and that’s supposed to make me feel better?” his wife says, laughing despite everything, “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asks, voice softening.

“Always,” the mechanic lifts one of her hands and kisses the back of it, “Thank you, for what you did over there, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh trust me, I did,” the CEO grunts, a snort escaping her, “It was either that or cuss her out and that’d make us both look bad.”

“That certainly would’ve been more entertaining -”

“Oh shut up,” Pepper says, playfully rolling her eyes as she cuts him off with a brief kiss, “Maybe this’ll light a fire under everyone’s asses.”

“That sounds nice but the pessimistic part of me knows that there will always be people who think like ‘Chelsey.’”

The woman scoffs as she heads into the direction of their bedroom, “Sex is stupid anyway.”

Tony giggles as she walks off, his laughter growing at hearing his mentee crack up too, obviously having heard that from his enhanced hearing. He walks back into the living room and plops onto the couch, the tyke snuggling up to him like before. It may be 1:30 in the morning but no way in hell are any of them ready for bed.

They continue watching TV for they don’t know how long, long after Pepper joins them in those cute owl pajamas, standing by what she said in her closing statement that she’s spending the night in her husband’s arms.

Said husband wouldn’t have it any other way.

Despite the positivity flooding social media, tonight will not be the last night he’ll hear those offensive comments. Like with anyone, he just has to take them in stride, there’s no point in spending life dwelling on a few irrelevant words.

And with this support system nestled next to him, Tony knows he has nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm also on tumblr @baloobird


End file.
